Truth or Dare?
by Umibreezeforever
Summary: A truthordare fic with the YuGiOh gang as teenagers. Couples: MaiJoey RebeccaYugi ShizukaSeto AnzuYamirnR
1. Default Chapter

Hey you know I got really bored with a game in love so here is a whole new story but it evolves Truth and dare. Well here we go……………………………

Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, and Rebecca are at a sleepover Shizuka houseAnzu's POV

"Ok, Shizuka we watched every chick flick you had, now what?" Rebecca yawned and threw a piece of popcorn at Mai, who was yelling at the screen about something.

"Well, maybe we should…" Shizuka was cut off by her mother calling.

"Girls, light out in ten minutes!" I groaned along with my three other friends, but we changed and got into our sleeping bags anyway. After we flicked the light off and her mother said goodnight, we laid down as we listened to Shizuka's mom's footsteps receding along the hallway. After the heard her enter her own room, Rebecca sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Now for the best part of the sleepover…." Mai grinned evilly.

"TRADING SECRETS!" We all huddled together, putting our heads in a sort of x from he sleeping bags.

"So…..who wants to go first? And what topic?"

Mai thought "Hmmmmmmmmmmm…how about who-we like!" She winked at Shizuka and Rebecca. I shrugged.

"Sure why not."

"K"

"I'm in!"

"Don't forget me!"

Mai stretches. "Ok who wants to go first?" No one answered. "Alright…I choose…Shizuka! You go!"

"WHAT! Me!" Shizuka stuttered and blushed. We all nodded, grinning. We knew who she would say. "Fine, I like...Um…ah…Seto."

Rebecca cupped her hand around her ear. "What was the Shizuka? Cant quite hear you…?"

"SETO,ALRIGHT!" She shouted. We giggled. "Anyway, Rebecca, it's not like you don't have a little something to say about YUGI over there, is it?"

"Yell a little louder Shizuka; I don't think the other half of Japan heard you yet!" Rebecca snapped.

Mai and I rolled our eyes.

"Ok, you two, break it up. Shizuka since you just had to go, you pick." Mai calmed the fighting girls down.

Shizuka though for a moment, than pointed at Rebecca.

"Your turn." Rebecca glared.

"Fine. I Like Yugi. Happy!"

"Sheesh, Rebecca," I teased. "Yell just a tad louder, the far side of Australia really wants to know what you've got to say." Rebecca blused and looked at Mai.

"Ok, Mai spill it. Who do you like more, Varon or Joey?" We turned expectantly towards the blonde. She giggled and turned red.

"Um…Well…Joey." We nodded.

"Knew it."

"No surprise."

"Finally." She blushed again, and smiled. Grinning, the girl turned to me. I felt my stomach drop. I didn't want to tell who I like. Talk about humiliating! "OK Anzu. Tell us!"

"Yeah, we need something interesting…we could tell who everyone else liked already!" I thought of something, and smiled.

"Nope, I can't just tell you. You have to guess! I'll give you clues, but you'll have to guess!" I looked at all of their reactions: Mai Laughing. Shizuka glaring, and Rebecca sighing.

"Fine Anzu. We'll do soothing like 20 questions-we ask for clues, ok?" I nodded. Mai started the questioning, than Rebecca, than Shizuka. It went like this:

"What color hair?" "If I tell it would but to easy."

"Fine, what color eyes?" "Purple."

"Is he hot?" "YES."

How tall?" "6 feet, 3 inches."

"What grade?" "11th, same as us."

"Do we know him?" Yes."

Any special traits?" "Um…he likes the dark magician." That was what did it. Rebecca gasped. Mai cracked up, and Shizuka shrieked:

"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE YA..." I clapped a hand over her and whispered in her ear,

"Shut UP! He can probably hear you!" Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, like he and Yugi and Seto and Joey are ion the next room." Get a grip Anzu."

Suddenly Shizuka let out a tiny shriek and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Um, guys?" We looked at her.

"They are in the next room." And then we fell to the floor laughing, "I completely forget…Seto, Yugi and Yami are having a sleepover with Joey tonight." We stared at each other.

"Well," said Shizuka the analytical one, "The only thing we said at loud enough for them to hear were their names: Yami, Seto, and Yugi. But wait!" We looked at her." Mai didn't yell Joey's name, but Rebecca asked who she liked better really loud. So that means…" All of us got sly grins on our faces, "Yami, Seto and Yugi know someone in here likes them, and Joey is probably worrying his little stupid heart out who Mai picked!" And this time, we all collapsed in sidesplitting laughter.

Well that was a work out for the fingers well I hope u guys liked it oh yeah Yami got his own body!


	2. Ok I like her happy?

Hey everyone! Thank you for all who had reviewed; well here is the next ch

Yugi, Seto, Yami, & JoeyAt Joeys house Yami's Pov)

I yawned. Seto and I were rhythmically tossing a soccer ball back and forth. Joey was… looking staring rather at a picture if Mai on his desk. Yugi was laughing at Joey's obvious obsession with the girl. I shook my, grinning.

"Joey, you thinking about Mai?"

The blonde looked around quickly. "What? I….uh…ah…..YEAH!" he smiled sheepishly. I grinned at him.

"Better you than Varon, Joey." Seto slid off the bed and plopped on the floor. Suddenly, from the room next to me ……Shizuka room, were she and 3 girl were having a sleepover…came annoyed yell of "SETO OK!"

"We all looked over at Seto, who turned brilliant red. Yugi grinned. I laughed. Joey teased, "You know, Seto that sounds an awful lot like Shziuka's voice…." Seto turned redder. I stopped laughing long enough to inquire,

"Do you like Shizuka?" He nodded. "I KNEW IT!" He threw the ball at me.

"You ever tell, any of you, and I'll…." He treat was cut off by a cry of "YUGI! HAPPY?" We all turned curiously towards the little one. He blushed, something I never seen him do before. Seto collapsed laughing. Joey stared for a moment before joining Seto on the floor.

"Someone likes Rebecca! Someone likes Rebecca!" The blond one taunted. Yugi blushed a deeper crimson.

"Um, yeah, maybe...be what about Mai, Joey? Huh?" Joey looked at the floor. And for the third time, a shout was heard from the next room,

"Who is it, Mai! Joey or Varon!" We felt silent, but we didn't hear Mai's reply. Joey angrily flung a pillow across the room.

"Dammit! She probably said Varon!" The other boys shook their heads sympathetically. I knew perfectly well Mai liked Joey, but she asked me not to tell, so I just shrugged.

"Who knows, Joey, she could have said you." He nodded hopelessly. Always protecting his best friend, Yugi turned on me.

"What about Yami? We know that I like Rebecca and we know and we know someone here likes mehopefully Rebecca and we know about Mai and Joey, and hopefully it's Seto and Shizuka. But what about you, Yami? You don't by chance, oh, ANZU, by the way, would? I could feel the tops of my ears turning red. I stammered.

"Um…well…I…ah…see…uh…agg! Yes, are you happy now? Yes I like HER!" Everyone stared at me.

"Geez, Yami, breath." Yugi muttered.

"No need to spaz." Joey laughed.

"Take a chill pill." Seto punched my arm. I grinned.

"I really like her, but I probably have no chance with her. I mean, she is really pretty and nice, and…" Seto slapped his hand across my mouth.

"We get the picture, YAMI!" Just as he said that, we heard Shizuka's high squeal from the next room.

"Oh MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE YA…" Someone shut her up. Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Well, here's what we know. Mai either chose Joey or Varon," Joey liked down. "Someone in there likes Yami." I felt myself turning red again, "And two people like either Seto or me." He paused.

Seto smirked. "Only one way to settle this!"

Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. "And what way would that be?" Inquired Joey. Seto grinned outright.

"We play a little game, that's all." And he went outside, he sang out, "Oh girls!" Four heads popped out of Shizuka's room.

"Who's up for a little game of Truth or dare?"


	3. Poor Joey

This chapter will be in Anzu's POV

"GIRLS! Who's up for a little game of Truth or Dare?" We heard Seto call to us from the hallway. Shizuka poked her head out and whispered to Joey,

"What about Mom and Dad?" Joey shrugged.

"They're gone for the night…went to have a "romantic dinner"…" Shizuka rolled her eyes. Mai dragged us back in Shizuka's room, saying brightly to Seto,

"Sure! We'll be there in a minute!" I saw him shrug and return to the boy's room. Rebecca turned to me.

"Uh, Anzu…can you go to the kitchen and get some chips and stuff for us to have during the game?" I nodded and left.  
Seto's POV

"We returned to Joey's room to wait until the girls were ready. I glanced at Joey and Yugi, then said to the pharaoh,

"Uh, Yami….can you go and get some munchies for us during the game?" Yami nodded and left.

"I turned to Yugi and Joey, who grinned evilly. Going into the hall, I knocked softly on the girl's door.

"Mai? Can you and the girls come in here for a second?" Mai popped out, wearing a smirk exactly like the ones on the males, and the other two followed. We gathered in Joey's room, and I began, "Ok, everyone knows that Yami and Anzu are perfect for each other, but Yami refuses to admit the fact the he likes her. I don't know about you…" Shizuka interrupted,

"We know Anzu likes Yami, but they won't admit it! And it's really starting to annoy me!" I smiled.

"This is why I think that this game is the perfect opportunity to make them realize how the other person feels! So, if you get the chance to dare either one of them, you know what to do." The girls, Yugi and Joey nodded, grinning.

Mai, Rebecca and Shizuka hurried back to their own rooms not a moment too soon, for Anzu and Yami called from the living room,

"Are you guys ready yet? We're getting bored out here!"

Joey muttered to himself, "You'd think they'd be happy to be alone in a room with each other, but nooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." 

"Shut up! It's not like their engaged or something, Joey!" Mai, who had come out just in time to catch my remark, smirked and said,

"Yet, anyway."

Anzu's POV

We all piled into Joey's and Shizuka's slightly small living room. Shizuka gave Yamato a wink, which I smiled atuntil I realized what she had meant. She planned it so that Joey and Mai ended up sitting next to each other on the floor in front of the television; Rebecca and Yugi were squished up against the window; and Yami and I were sitting very close to each other on the tiny couch. What I found amusing was that Shizuka ended up next to Seto on the other half of the floor. Everyone blushed and turned to Shizuka, who cleared her throat.

"Ok, since we are all at least 16 or 18 now, anything goes. Except for really sick stuff like, well, nothing beyond kissing. If you choose true, than the person who asked you draws a question from the shoebox to ask you. And if you choose dare, like I said, anything goes. Agreed?" she said. We all nodded and got comfortable.

"Anzu, why don't you start?" Shizuka turned to me. I nodded and looked around at my 'victims'. My eyes landed on the perfect one.

"Ok Mai, truth or dare?" I asked the older blonde. She wasted no time in saying, "truth". I reached inside the shoebox and picked out a piece of paper. I read the question and grinned. Shizuka read it over my shoulder and almost started to laugh.

"Ok. If you had to spend an hour locked in a closet with a guy, would it be Joey or Varon? Oh, and explain why." I said gleefully. Mai turned pink, Joey looked scared of her answer, and finally Mai spoke.

"I would have to say Joey." She started out slowly. Joey looked hopefully at her.

"Why?" I asked her. I knew this was torture, but they have to get together somehow.

"Because Varon is really…….weird. At least Joey can make me laugh," she said. I glared at her.

"That's the only reason why?" I asked her, trying to get her to spill her feelings for him.

That's all." Mai replied. I glanced over at Joey, who hung his head. Poor guy. But Mai didn't notice that. I gave her a glare that said, 'Why didn't you tell him?' She smiled and gave me her own look that said, "I know what I'm doing.' I sighed and passed the box to Mai.

"Joey, truth or dare." Mai asked. Joey looked up and realized Mai was talking to him.

"Huh?" He asked, kind of oblivious to the game. 'Must still be thinking about Mai.' I thought to myself. Mai sighed.

"I said, truth or dare. It's your turn." She repeated. I saw Joey glance towards Shizuka, than back to Mai. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Dare." He said coolly. 'Shizuka influences him too much.' I thought. Mai smirked.

"Fine. I dare you to go outside down to the street and run around the apartment twice." She said. Joey smirked.

"Is that all? I do that all the time. I'll be right back." He said, starting to get up. Mai stood up too.

"Hold on Joey. I wasn't done yet." She told him. He looked over at her.

"There's more?" Joey asked. Mai nodded and grinned evilly.

"I dare you to go down to the street and run around the apartment twice...wearing only my hot-pink two piece bikini swimsuit." She finished, still smiling. All of us cracked up as Joey went pale.

"B-But Mai, I can't go down there in a girl's swimsuit! Someone might see me and ruin my reputation " Joey stammered. Mai shoved him towards her bedroom.

"Then you should have thought about that before saying dare, shouldn't you? And WHAT reputation?" she said. She handed him the swimsuit and shut the door. She came and sat back down with the rest of us.

"He's going to go down through the fire escape, but I told him he has to come through the front door." She explained to us. Yami was just staring at her in amazement.

"And this idea came from a blonde?" he said. Mai looked at him.

"I know but I don't act like it like Anzu does." She told him. Anzu was about to reply when the front door slammed shut. We all turned to find Joey standing behind the couch in the bikini. All seven of us looked at him, then at each other, and cracked up with laughter. Joey glared at us.

"That's not funny guys! I had a cop chase me, a dog bite me and I tripped over a garbage can." He scowled at us. We just laughed harder.

"Mai, why'd you make me do something like that?" Joey asked her. Mai looked at him and stood up. She walked over to Joey and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and smiled.

"Just to see if you would still look cute. And you do, for being in a girl's bikini." She told him. Joey blushed.

"Does that mean you like me and not Varon?" the blond asked her. She kissed him again.

"Of course. Like I said, Varon is really weird. And you're really funny and sweet and my best friend. I love you Joey and I thought you knew that." She told him. Joey blushed more and put his hand behind his head.

"Actually, I didn't know that. But I'm glad you love me, since I love you too." He said nervously. Mai smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Joey." She told him. All 3 of us girls sighed. I couldn't help it. It was just so cute! It's about time they got together. Than it hit me.

"Mai, you planned that all along didn't you?" I asked her. She smiled sheepishly and nodded. We all laughed and everyone sat back down.

Well that one couple down……………..review please lets see if I can make it to 40!

SeaBreeze

Oh…………..yeah I want to thank

**HealingOpa**

**Seto's other sister**

**The Incredible Emo Kid-yeah but I don't like the fact that Yami is so sort and Anzu so tall**

**Sweetmidnight**

peachi goddess

**JAcrities**

**Happy Devil**

**ANZUXATEM4EVER-u know I really starting to like you, ur now my best reviewer friend.**

**Yami'sMineSoBackOff**

**RoseGoddess874**

**DarkHope**

**Kitty and Kurry**

**Evanescenceyugiohgirl**

**Animeluver101-hey Nick whats up…I finally updated…..and you know what it feels good! **

**Riana Kaiba- hi I know but this has nothing to do with the TV show and if u have a problem with that then don't read my stories and I don't care if Joey hates Seto really I don't. So good Day. **

**The Broken Bow-hey I soooooooooo glad you like my fic…..i feel very special now **

****


	4. Break Dancing?

"Yugi, truth or dare?" Joey asked his best friend.

"Must you ask Joey? Dare." He said. Joey thought about it for a while. After about 5 minutes he still couldn't think of anything. Yami cleared his throat and looked at Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca, if the person can't think of something, can they get some help?" Yami asked. Rebecca nodded and Yami walked over to Joey and whispered something to him. Joey's eyes widen before he burst into laughter.

"That's a good idea Yami." Joey told him. Yami turned back to us.

"Girls can you go wait in Shizuka's room while we prepare for Yugi's dare?" he said, smiling sweetly. God, I love his smile. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' I asked myself. We agreed and walked into Shizuka's room, trying to figure out what on earth they were going to do. Guess we'll have to wait and see.

Yami's POV

I am a genius. Seriously, I don't think even Duke could come up with something this good. It's pure genius. I got rid of the girls and made sure that they couldn't hear anything. Then I turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, if things go right, by the time this dare is over, you'll be just like Joey." I told him.

"But I don't want to be a dork." He said laughing. Joey threw a pillow at him. I shook my head.

"No Baka! I mean by the time this is over, you won't be single anymore." I told him. I had my back to him when I said that, but I could tell that his jaw had dropped.

"What are you going to do to me?" he stammered, glancing at us. I grinned.

"You'll see." I told him as I slid a CD into the player. I cued it for the right song and explained my plan to them. (I'm not gonna tell you, you have to keep reading!) By the time I was done, YUgi had gone a pale white color and the rest of us were grinning.

"So everyone knows what to do?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yami, please don't make me do this." Yugi pleaded. I love torturing him so much.

"Hey, you chose dare." I said. He glared at me.

"That's because I thought Joey was picking it! Not you!" he said. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. You're doing it." I told him. Yugi sighed and sat on the coffee table. We finished getting everything ready and everyone got in their respected spots.

"Seto, since you're not doing anything, go get the girls would you?" I told him. Seto walked away to get them and we waited. I could tell Yugi was nervous, but that's what has to happen in the game of truth or dare.

Rebecca's POV (someone new!)

So we were sitting in Shizuka's room talking about how happy Mai was to be with Joey now. I wish I had someone to make me that happy. But I'm happy for her. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door, followed by Seto walking in.

"They're ready for you know." He said before turning and walking out. Us girls looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Seto. We got into the living room again and saw Yami standing on the coffee table, with Joey the side of him. They were formed into a half circle with something behind them. I looked around. Those three were on the table, Seto was by the stereo, but where was Yugi? This was his dare. I couldn't think anymore as Yami spoke.

"Alright just go along with these ladies and enjoy yourselves. I'm not the one who means what I say." Yami bowed before us. Which looked sort of weird since he was wearing a black beanie and gold bike chains on his neck.

"Hit the music Seto!" Yami commanded. Seto nodded and turned on the music. And so it played.

Yugi: Would you be my girlfriend?

Yami: Uh, Ay, Ay

Uh, Would you be my girl?

Would you be my, (would you be my girlfriend?)

Would you be my, (would you be my girlfriend?)

Uh, Ay,

Suddenly the three guys started dancing on the table and Yami started to sing.  
Yami: Check it

He don't want you like I want you believe me boo I been told

He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you He don't love you like I do love you

Or squeeze you like I squeeze I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees (hey)

Okay, baby what's it gonna' take for you to be my lady (tell me right now)

I hear your friends tell you should

Your parents tell you its good

Your lil' sister keep yellin', "Honey, I wish you would"

But you're hesitatin', debatin' whether or not it's real

I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm just tellin you how I feel

I'm diggin everything about you

Your hips an' the way the sway

I hate to see you leave boo, but love to see ya walk away

I'll be your personal shrink, boo, I care what you think

I bought the Bentely in pink 'cuz my dough NSYNC

So tell ya man (Seto and Joey) bye bye and tell 'em your long gone

Ain't no needin' waitin' up, you done found you another (home)

(woo)

Then we heard another voice, one of an angel. Obviously it was Yugi. But I still didn't know where he was. He could be behind the guys, but then he would either get kicked in the face or be seen. I don't understand him sometimes, but that's typical Yugi.

Yugi: I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him mamma?)

He doesn't even know you're there

'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)

And he don't love your smile (no)

Girl you know that ain't fair (c'mon)

Then Joey and Seto started to sing and were still dancing. Yami was break dancing, amazing it was possible since they were on a coffee table. He's pretty good though.

Yugi with back up from Joey and Seto: In the middle of the night

Is he gonna be by your side?

Or will he run and hide?

You don't know cause things ain't clear

And baby when you cry

Is he gonna stand by your side?

Does the man even know you're alive?

I got an idea

Why don't you be my girlfriend

I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)

I know you hear your friends when they say you should

'Cause if you were my girlfriend

I'd be your shining star

The one to show you where you are

Girl you should be my girlfriend

The other two guys' voices cut out and it went back to just Yugi. But I still didn't see him. I wonder who he's singing this for? I hope it's me. And if not, than whoever it is, they are one lucky girl.

Yugi: Does he know what you feel

Are you sure that it's real yeah (are you sure?)

Does he ease your mind (nah)

Or does he break your stride?

Did you know that love could be a shield yeah

In the middle of the night (hoooo)

Is he gonna be by your side? (no no - no)

Or will he run and hide?

You don't know cause things ain't clear

And baby when you cry (oooh)

Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)

Does the man even know you're alive?

I got an idea (listen girl)

Yugi, Joey and Seto: Why don't you be my girlfriend Yami:(yeah yeah)

I'll treat you good Yami:(I'll treat you good girl)

I know you hear your friends when they say you should, baby

'Cause if you were my girlfriend Yami:(uh uh uh uh)

I'd be your shining star Yami:(I'd be that one to shine for ya, girl)

The one to show you where you are Yami: Check it, ah ah ah ah ah ah

Girl you should be my girlfriend

Then all three of them stopped singing and Yami began "rapping" again. And dancing. But I want to know where Yugi is!

Yami: Ah, need a fiancée, cute as Beyonce,

Ghetto like Da Brat

Ready to scrap when I say

The talents of Alicia, fall Ms. Keys

I take the hips off Trina

And lips off Eve

I put ya so high on a pedestal, it might make ya nose bleed

So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze

What's wrong, ma? Ya man ain't brining ya joy?

Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy

Now c'mon

Yami looked at the other two guys and gave them some sort of signal. And at that moment they all jumped off the table revealing a petrified-looking Yugi. Yami nudged him and Yugi went on alone.

Yugi: Ever since I saw your face

Nothing in my life has been the same

I walk around just saying your name

Without you my world would end, yeah

I've searched around this whole damn place

And everything says you were meant to be

My girlfriend... oh

Joey and Seto stood on the side of the table and sang Yugi's backup. Yugi grinned and continued to dance and sing his golden heart out.

Yugii with back up from Joey and Seto: Why don't you be my girlfriend (yeah)

I'll treat you good (uh)

I know you hear your friends when they say you should

'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)

I'd be your shining star (be your shining star yeahh)

The one to show you where you are

This is it. The last chorus, the part where Yugi says who he was talking about. He spun around to look at us and his gaze fell on me. Could it be...?

Girl you should be my girlfriend (you make my heart sing)

Ahh... uh uh uh uh (you make my heart sing)

Ahh... (you make my heart sing)

Ahh... uh uh uh uh (my baby, baby, yeah) (you make my heart sing)

Ahh... (girl you should be my girlfriend) would you be my

Girl you should be my girlfriend would you be my girl

Girl you should be my girlfriend would you be my

Girl you should be my girlfriend

The song ended with Yugi landing right at my feet. He looked up and glanced at everyone in the room.

Normal POV For A Sec

'Come on Yugi. Just tell her.' Yami thought.

'Yugi, I will sincerely kick your ass if you don't tell her.' Anzu thought.

'He has a 99.9 probability of chickening out. But go for it Yugi!' Seto thought as he typed on his laptop.

'Yugi, we didn't do all of this for nothing.' Joey thought.

'Matt, it's about time you told her.' Mai thought.

'It's now or never Matt.' Shizuka thought.

'I'm so scared. Just get it over with so that I can get rid of the torture and pain of rejection.' Rebecca thought to herself.

Yugi looked around at all of his friends. He could tell that they all believed in him and that Anzu would kill him if he chickened out.

'Here we go.' Yugi thought bitterly.

"This song was meant for one special girl out there. And that one girl is..."

Back To Rebecca's POV

"This song was meant for one special girl out there. And that one girl is..." Yugi started to say. He looked around the room. Then back to me.

"And that one girl is you." He said, looking straight into my eyes. I just stared at him. He took my hand and kissed it.

"So Rebecca, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" Yugi asked me. I looked deep into his eyes and saw reflections of my own thoughts and fears. Hurt, hopefulness, excitement, and fear of rejection. So what did I do? I pulled my new boyfriend in for a kiss. When I pulled away, I smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him. He just nodded his head and smiled.

"Thanks Rebecca. I love you. You know that right?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No Yugi, I thought you were just kissing me because I was the closest one to you." Everyone started to laugh and Yugi kissed me again. God, I love my life.

WOW! My hands really hurt ok is that long enough! Well I want to the People who reviewed this fic… I am sooooooooo glad u guys like it and stay put for the next chapter.

later


	5. Note!

Hey every one this is Amanda (Seabreeze's friend) SeaBreeze wont be able to write the next chapter and just to let u guys know I was the one who wrote the last chapter so if u didn't like the last chapter I am very sorry and the reason of that is because SeaBreeze is very and I mean really sick (lets say she cant even walk) ……..Guys just to let u know she doesn't know I wrote the last two chapters please don't tell her and noname I didn't copy……well I just wanted to tell u that before I write the next chapter…….and once again I am Amanda………not SeaBreeze…..Pray for SeaBreeze……


	6. IT's Love

_**A/N: Life is a great thing when it comes to writing but when someone steals your password, email, and name life hurts…..this is Sea Breeze not Amanda….for the people that don't know….. I don't know who the hell Amanda is……I'm very upset that someone would do that to someone that has done nothing to that person so people if u don't like this chapter I'm sorry…….OK! Enough with the sorrow I back and lets finish this fic……!**_

_(Yami POV)_

I saw Shizuka and Seto looked at each other for a split second, then blush and turn away. I nudged Anzu and looked pointedly towards the brown head boy and red head girl on the floor. She winked. Looking at Rebecca, she caught the girl's attention and nodded towards Seto and Shizuka. Rebecca understood, returning the wink.

"Ok, guys,. , Rebecca your turn. You can dare either Yami or Seto this time." Anzu gave Rebecca a tiny thumbs-up.

Rebecca thought for a moment. "Hmmm...I'll dare...SETO! Muhahahahaha..." Everyone raised their eyebrows at her evil laughter. "Ok, Seto, I'll whisper this dare into your ear. Mai and Anzu will help you. Actually, you three come in the hall." They left, and soon returned, a blushing Seto holding a guitar. The girls had smirks on their faces.

"Now, Seto, don't forget the dedication at the end!" Rebecca taunted the embarrassed boy. He sat down on the table, holding the guitar. Mai and Anzu sat on either side of him. They cleared their throats and began.

Seto: If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No girl is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Mai and Anzu: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

She's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Guy, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

Seto:

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Mai and Anzu:

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

Seto:

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, guy

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Mai and Anzu:

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

Seto:

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Mai and Anzu:

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

Seto:

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

Mai and Anzu:

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

Seto:

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Mai and Anzu:

Guy, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Seto:

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in...love.

Seto ended the song to applause from the room. He coughed significantly. "I'd like to dedicate this to the one special girl in my life,"

(Seto POV)  
I looked across at the seven faces of seven people I knew well. I could tell what Rebecca was thinking----she would hurt me if I didn't tell Shizuka. Joey was just going to smash my face in if I chickened out. Anzu was trying to tell me that I could do it. Mai was praying I had the guts. Yugi believed in me.

But Shizuka's face was what did it-----hopeful and sad and angry and wistful and upset all at once. I couldn't just leave her hanging like that. Clearing my throat once more, I finished,

"Shizuka." I watched the happy smiles spread across everyone's face, and suddenly Shizuka launched herself at me. Hugging me, she grinned into my shirt.

"Thanks, Seto."

_**That was the chapter I was going to use for Yugi and Rebecca but u Amanda wrote those chapters……I WASN'T SICK I WAS STUDING FOR FINALS! Man if ever meet Amanda I am GOING TO KILL HER! **_

"_**Bad SeaBreeze!"**_

"_**Sorry well hope u liked this chapter I am sorry that this happen."**_

_**Later **_

_**Review!**_


	7. WHAT ARE U DOING!

**OK I don't think u people are gonna like chapter its really confusing so bear with it!**

OK! OK! OK! Seto it your turn hurry up I'm getting really sleeping!"

"Fine...lets see," Looking at each of the gang. Stopping at Anzu. He smirked. "Should or shouldn't? An…Joey truth or dare?"

"What are you serious? Why don't you pick Anzu or Yami they haven't gone?"

"Mutt truth or dare I don't like repeating myself!"

"FINE DARE! But I'm not going to wear a bikini anything that really hurt my butt."

"I dare you...to perform a strip dance right now."

"OoO You're not serious!"

"Do it Joey! My gosh it cant be that bad." Mai laughing wanting nothing more to see Joey to this.

"I'm SO gonna kill you Kaiba!"

Mai's POV

This will definitely be interesting. I glanced over at Yami and almost cracked up. The expression of shock on his face was priceless. He did not want to see strip Anyway, Joey climbed on the coffee table. I swear that table has had so much abuse tonight.

"You ready?" Seto asked Joey. He prepared herself. Rebecca started the music and Joey started dancing before he stripped. I almost laughed at him because she looked confused by the music. Actually we all thought it was kind of weird, but then again, Rebecca chose it. I mean, having to strip is one thing, but having him strip to the song "Gold Digger" is another. (AN: Don't ask why I used this song, that's just the song that's currently playing on the radio.) I looked at what Joey was wearing before he took anything off. He was still in that bikini which I thought he had taken off after he came back. He slowly removed the top part still doing his cute little thing. Meanwhile, Yam's eyeballs were about to come out of their sockets, and the rest of us seemed to be laughing our heads off.

"C'mon Joey don't be so shy." I smirked. He was about to take off the bottoms when.

"ALRIGHT! STOP! DARE OVER!" Yami shouted suddenly. The guys started to laugh at Yami and I was sort of seemed disappointed.

"YOU! GET DRESSED! NOW!" Yami yelled at his best friend. The look on Joeys face was like he had just won a million dollars.

"Thank YOU Yami!" Running to get change.

We all got into our spots and were about to start the game up again but we were soon interrupted by Yami jumping up from his place, going into his kitchen, and throwing up into the sink.

Yami POV

Ugh, totally gross. That was unexpected. I turn on the tap and wash my puke down the drain. As soon as it was gone I shut off the tap and slide to the floor. Suddenly Yugi, Joey and Anzu came into the kitchen looking for me. Anzu knelt down beside me.

"Yami, are you alright?" She asked me, cupping my face with her hand. I tried to respond but quickly stopped as the nauseous feeling returns. I guess that expression was on my face because Anzu cradled my head in her arms. Any other time I would have found it perfect, but I didn't care right now.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Joey stated the obvious. I sat up slowly and watched the picture spin around in front of me.

"Yami, you ok?" Yugi said. His voice sounded so far away. I couldn't concentrate on what was going on.

"Yami? Anyone home in there?" Joey said waving his hand in front of my face. So unclear and dizzy.

"C'mon T, snap outta it!" Anzu exclaimed. So unfocused. I can't fight anymore. And then the world went black.

Normal POV

Yami slowly opened his eyes regretfully. He tried to sit up but was brought down by a sharp pain in his head. He hissed a bit and lay down again. Right into something soft and warm. He looked up and realized where he was.

"Anzu?" he said in a hoarse voice. She smiled and pulled him closer to her body.

"About time. How ya feeling?" she asked him as he rested in her lap. He shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"Not too bad, not too good. What exactly happened?" he questioned.

"After you threw up we went into the kitchen to check on you, but when we tried to get you to respond to us, you passed out." She replied as she stroked his hair. He shook his head to try and clear it.

"How long was I out for?" he asked her.

"About ½ hour. Not too long" was the answer given.

"Where are the others?" he asked another question.

"Out in the living room watching Meet The Parents" came another simple response.

"Why aren't you out with them?" he tried again to get a decent response.

"If I was out there, then who would be in here to take care of you?" she shot back.

"Yea, but you don't have to. I mean I THINK I can take care of myself." He said jokingly. She giggled a bit and smiled.

"True. But I just wanted to. You kind of freaked us out when you fainted." She said as she moved his hair from his eyes.

"Speaking of which, how'd I get from there to my bed?" he said in puzzlement. Anzu burst out laughing. Yami looked at her like she had grown a third head from her bellybutton.

"Sorry about that. But it's just sort of funny." She replied in between laughs.

"You mind telling me what happened?" he asked in mild annoyance. Anzu nodded and calmed down before talking again.

"Well, you had completely passed out right? So you were laying on the floor, totally flat and eagle-spread. Joey had to be the one to carry you since Yugi and I are weaklings." She started off. Yami snorted at that last remark.

"What do you mean you're a weakling? Who's the one who always beats the crap out of me when we play-fight?" he said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm not that heavy."

"Like hell you're not. Trust me Yami, we tried to. Anyway, so Joey tried to carry you from your arms. That didn't exactly work because you were all sweaty. So then we tried positioning you so that your stomach rested on his shoulder. That failed too because Joey's was a little bit sleepy. So finally Joey tipped you upside down and held onto your legs and Yugi had your arms and we carried you that way. And then we crashed into the doorway of your room because Yugi slipped backwards." Anzu finished her story. "I know it sounds dumb, but it was funny to watch." She added with a laugh.

"No wonder my arm hurts." Yami sighed as he clutched his elbow.

"Oh, stop whining. You know it doesn't hurt." She mocked him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Ok, so that doesn't hurt. But my stomach is killing me." He remarked. As on cue, his stomach made a strange sound. He cringed a bit and curled up closer to Anzu. Anzu caressed his face and stroked his cheek.

"Aw, poor baby." She teased him. He glared at her and closed his eyes again.

"Anzu, I'm serious. I really feel sick to my stomach." He groaned. Anzu reached up and felt his forehead, only to find him burning. (AN: or did she reach down since he's laying in her lap? I don't know.)

"Yami, how long have you felt sick?" she asked him gently. He shrugged a bit and twisted in discomfort.

"I don't know. Since earlier tonight, after the breakdancing." He replied quietly.

"Oh Yami. Why didn't you say something sooner?" Anzu sighed as she let go of his face.

"Didn't think it was a big deal. " He replied simply.

"Damn it Yami. I wish you wouldn't keep things to yourself. I swear, you're almost as bad as Seto." She said sternly.

"Anzu, can you bitch about that later? Please, I don't feel like arguing with you right now." He said more to himself then to her. She took a good look at him and didn't like what she saw. Instead of the king of games she knew and loved (literally) she saw a helpless, pale little boy.

"There are times like this I wish my mom was here." He murmured to himself.

"Sorry Yami, but I'm the closest thing to your mom." She told him. He didn't respond to her. 'He looks so pitiful right now. Just curled into a ball clasping his stomach. So helpless and hurt, yet cute and wanting.' Anzu thought to herself.

"You want me to get you some medicine to settle your stomach? It might make you feel better." She suggested. He shrugged, and then nodded. So she carefully lifted his head from her lap and got off of the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and searched for something to make him feel better. When she found what she was looking for, she went back to his room and set it on the table. She quietly crept over to the bed and confirmed her suspicions. He had already fallen asleep. Sighing, she ran a hand through his hair. 'He is so adorable sometimes.' She thought dreamily as she turned to leave. However she didn't get very far because she soon slipped on something and fell.

Anzu's POV

I quickly sat up and looked over towards Yami. Thankfully my 'graceful' exit didn't wake him up. What the hell did I trip over? I looked behind me and saw a school notebook. Written in big black letters were the words, "PROPERTY OF YAMI". Evidently it belongs to him. Wonder what's in it. I probably shouldn't open it. Hmm...nah. Show me the writing.

September 31

When Yugi told me that I should start keeping track of my life in a journal, I burst into laughter. But of course, here I am now actually writing in a notebook. So for starts, my name is Yami. There's nothing I really have to say right now except for one thing. I hate being a teenage guy. Because there's a certain teenage girl that makes my life so screwed up. Whatever.

Alright, that's interesting. I never thought Yami would keep a journal. Although he IS under Yugi's influence. I know I probably shouldn't be reading it, but like they say, payback's a bitch. This is revenge for reading MY diary thing 2 years ago without my permission. Plus I want to figure out who he's talking about. "A certain teenage girl that makes my life so screwed up." Wonder who that is.

October 31

Whoa, it's been an entire month already. Time flies doesn't it? It's Halloween and I just got back from one of my friend's parties, which was pretty cool. Then again, all of Joey's parties are cool because he has a pretty big apartment and knows A LOT of people. Anyway, so Joey decided this year to have people be dressed in costumes otherwise they couldn't come inside to the party. And like I said, Joey throws the best parties so no one wanted to miss it. Meaning everyone was dressed up as something. Joey himself was a vampire decked out in all black with a cape and fangs, which is perfect for him since he's pale and likes sucking on people's necks. All night he tried to suck on Ms. Malibu Barbie's neck. Malibu Barbie was Mai by the way. Joey's like so head over heels for her it's flipping hilarious. But she kept walking away from him so he wasn't too happy. His sister was there as a cross between a leopard and Cat Woman. She had the skin-tight fighter outfit, only it was leopard print and she had leopard ears. Weird really, but she looked cool. Then her "lover boy" AKA Seto decided to be like surfer dude. (DON'T ASK) Everyone else wore their usual costumes. Rebecca was a teddy bear, Yugi was a doctor, and Honda was Tyson from the show BeyBlade. He only did that so he could dye his hair blue. As for myself, I went as Sora, the main character from Kingdom Hearts. I had on red short overalls with a white shirt underneath. Over that I had a sleeveless black and blue hooded shirt. And I also had the HUGE yellow shoes and white gloves. My hair was exactly the same because I couldn't change it and I put in blue contacts to cover my brown eyes. But the coolest part of my costume was I got my own Key blade. It was so tight, and it looked SO real. It was funny because I started chasing Yugi around and beating him up with it. He got REALLY pissed though so I had to stop. That sucked. It also sucked because Anzu wasn't talking to me. Anzu NEVER gets mad at me. But even though I didn't get to talk to her, I got to check her out. DAMN SHE WAS HOTT! She was dressed as a pixie or a fairy, I couldn't really tell which one. She was in a light blue dress with sparkles, except it was more like a shirt attached to a short skirt. Then she had nothing on her legs, except for blue ballet slippers. And she had fairy wings on her back. They weren't really big, but they were still visible. They were light pink with purple sparkles. They looked so real too. Every part of her body was covered in glittery sparkles. Lastly, she had a wand thing that lit up and shot out sparkles. She was basically like a blue version of Tinker Bell. She hung out with Mai and Shizuka most of the night instead of me. I mean, she talked to Yugi, but not me. WHAT DID I DO! This is making me frustrated. I wish I knew what the hell I did. DAMN HER! I hate it when she does this.

Anzu's POV

"All right. First of all, I was a pixie. Secondly, I had every right to be mad at Yami that night. Only because Yugi said that Shizuka said that Mai said that Seto said that Honda said that he was getting annoyed with me or something along those lines. And Yami had been giving me the cold shoulder for a while then anyway, so I figured, 'Hey, 2 can play that game'. He's so confusing sometimes I CAN'T STAND IT! Wait, did he write that I was hot? Wow...maybe I was wrong about him. I skipped around his journal, reading short passages every now and then. Then I noticed a fresh new one, from today actually.

January 13  
Today the gang and me are sleeping over at Joey's house and things were really boring so we decided to listen to the girls' conversation, and started an...Interesting game of Truth or Dare. For starters, Mai and Joey are still being all shy about liking each other so we focused on them for a while. Joey picked dare...so he had to run around in Shizuka's pink bikini. Lol. Then Seto had to sing a song for Shizuka and we guys helped out. I got to break dance. D. Except that made me feel sorta dizzy. Then some other stuff happened. Nothing really big. So basically everyone is hooked up except for me and ANzu. Maybe she'll finally get the idea and realize I like her. Sometimes I think she knows and is just torturing me on purpose. God she is so friggin' hot tonight. DAMN WHY AM I SUCH A DAMN CHICKEN? I can't even say ' Anzu I like you.' Maybe I will tonight. Maybe Seto will dare me to or something. I could only wish.

ANZU POV

"ANZU WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING?" a loud voice came from behind me. Uh oh. I think I'm busted.

**Yeah very bad chapter sooooo sorry about it I didn't want to make this chapter this way but I was getting really bored with this fic so I'm very soooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy but hey if u liked it thank you. **

**R&R **

**Question of the day. (Answer in Review)**

**Who is the better for Kagome?**

**Inuyasha in half demon form**

**Inuyasha in human form**

**Inuyasha in demon form **

**Goal- 90**


	8. FINALLY

Yami POV

"ANZU WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled suddenly, startling her. She looked up and her eyes grew wide.

"Uh….nothing.."she replied. I shook my head and got out of my bed. I crawled over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What gives you the right to read my personal stuff!" I shouted as I shook her vigorously.

"I slipped on it and wanted to see what it was." She replied, her voice shaking because of the look and hold I was giving her.

"Well, when you saw it, you didn't have to keep reading it!" I exclaimed as I let go of her. She didn't say anything.

"Sorry," she said at last.

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time, Anzu. I thought I could trust you." I snapped.

"And I thought that you told me everything!" she snapped back.

"Maybe there are thing I want to keep to myself all right!" I retorted. She shook her head and got to her feet.

"You know what? Forget it. Obviously I can't talk to you right now, so I'm out of here!" she yelled as she walked towards the door.

"You know what? I don't care! LEAVE!" I yelled back.

"FINE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SUCH A MALE BITCH ABOUT THIS, THEN I WILL!" She shouted as she slammed the door.

I glared at the door for a few more seconds before bursting into tears.

Sora POV

I slammed the door to Yami's room and marched over to the couch where Shizuak and Seto were sitting. I plopped down in between them and grabbed a pillow, which I screamed into to vent out my frustration.

"STUPID PAIN IN THE ASS BLEEPLING BASTARD!" I yelled. Shizuka and Seto just looked at me.

"What was going on in there? We could here you two yelling at each other from out here." Shizuka asked as she removed the pillow from my mouth.

"He is royally, and I mean ROYALLY, pissing me off." I growled as I glared daggers at the door.

"What'd he do?" Seto asked me. I growled again and sighed.

"He totally freaks out when I read his journal, yet he believes it's ok to read mine!" I said furiously.

"You read his journal?" They said simultaneously. I nodded and huffed.

"Anzu, that's not cool. That's his private thoughts and feelings and junk." Yugi told me.

"AND NO ONE CARES THAT HE DID THE SAME TO ME?" I shouted again. Shziuka clamped my mouth shut.

"Will you stop yelling?" She hissed at me. She pulled me up by my arm and called for Mai and Rebecca. She nodded at Seto and then proceeded to drag me to Yugi's room and shut the door.

"Anzu why are you making such a big deal about this?" Rebecca asked me as I sat on Yugi's bed. I shrugged.

"Because he seems to believe that he can do whatever he pleases with my personal stuff and yet I get bitched at for looking through his stuff. I mean, what the hell is his deal?" I vented as I punched Yugi's pillow continuously. Mai walked over and rescued the pillow from destruction.

"Anzu, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked me. I raised my eyebrow and glanced at her.

"That was when you guys were like, 12. Yami's grown up since then and learned differently now. Don't you think you're over-reacting to this whole situation?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know…………maybe." I said after a while.

"What was in his journal that made you freak out?" Rebecca asked me.

"It wasn't what was in the journal. He just went ballistic about me reading it." I explained to them.

"Yea, but there had to be something in it to make him goes insane about it. So what was in it?" Mai asked me, almost begging.

"Well, just some stuff from this year." I said vaguely as I fingered the blanket on Yugi's bed.

"What kind of stuff?" Shizuka asked in a singsong voice.

"It's nothing important." I replied quietly as I felt my face flush.

"Yami likes Anzu!" Rebecca blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Mai and Shizuka said simultaneously. I gapped at Rebecca who was smiling widely.

"He left his journal out one day while he went somewhere with Seto. So obviously being the adorable friend of his I am, I came in and read it. Therefore I found out before Yugi actually told me." She said smugly.

"You knew he did this whole time and didn't bother telling me?" I squawked.

"Of course not. Yugi and Yami would have killed me. Duh." She replied as she sat in her desk chair.

"Yea but still, you could have given me a hint." I replied. She shrugged and was about to say something back but Shizuka interrupted.

"And miss watching you be nervous? Oh please, Anzu, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Mai jumped in.

"You guys knew to?" I gapped at my best friend and Mai

"Well, it was only obvious that he did. Besides, Seto told me that he thought so too." She replied and Rebecca nodded.

"I hate you guys." I moaned and buried my head into a pillow.

"We know." Rebecca chirped. I growled playfully and sat back up.

"So now what should I do about it?" I asked them.

"Duh, you ask him out." Mai replied.

"You know, I just might do that." I replied as they all squealed and talked about ways to ask him.

Yami POV

Not only am I still sick, I feel even worse now that Anzu's mad at me. God, I feel like such an idiot. I mean, it's just a dumb journal.

"Well, she had to find out eventually." I said to myself. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"What do you want and who are you?" I asked. The door slowly swung open and Yugi walked in.

"You know, you're not very polite." He informed me.

"Shut up."

"See what I mean? What's wrong?" he asked me. I sighed and sat up.

"Fight. I screwed up big time now." I replied.

"So we heard. We could hear you guys yelling at each other from out there. She said you got mad because she read your journal." He explained. I nodded.

"Yea, but I mean, that's not even a big deal." I replied again.

"Then why did you make it such a big deal?" Yugi asked as he sat on my bed.

"I don't know. Guess I was just embarrassed that she read it." I said.

"Let me guess. You wrote something about you liking her in there and she read it?" he guessed. I hesitantly nodded.

"Well, now's your big chance. You can ask her out since she already knows you do like her." I shook my head fiercely.

"No way. I don't even think she likes me like that. And besides, I think she's mad at me right now so what difference would it make?" I explained in one breath. He smacked me behind my head.

"OW! I already have a headache." I whined as I rubbed my head.

"You are such a dumbass you know that? You could always just talk to her and sort things out. Then you could go out and save both of you the trouble of being in love with each other." He replied.

"She loves me?" He nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh. We all can tell. It's only obvious." He replied.

"Ya think?" he nodded. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" he asked me.

"To find Anzu. If what you say if true...then I'm getting hooked-up." I replied happily.

"Dude, you are so delusional." He said as he followed me out of the room.

Author's POV

Yami and Yugi walked out of the room at the same time the girls came out of the other room. Yami and Anzu stared at each other. That's all they did for some time.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mai exclaimed as she dragged them into Yugi's room.

"Now you two are going to stay in here until you work all this out understand?" Mai commanded them.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am." Yami mumbled under his breath, causing Anzu to giggle. Mai shot him a joking glare and closed the door behind her.

"An..." Yami trailed off.

"Yea..." Anzu paused.

"Listen, I." They started to say at the same time.

"Go ahead." Yami told her.

"No, you go. I can wait." She replied.

"Nah, it's ok."

"Really, I insist."

"AGH WHATEVER!" Yami shouted suddenly.

"Calm down, Yami. Have a heart attack." He laughed a little and placed his hand behind his neck.

"Sorry. But listen, I over-reacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you for looking at my journal. I'm the one who left it out."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. It was your private stuff and I read it. That's not right."

"Yea, true...but then again, I read yours a few years back."

"I KNEW IT!" she stood up suddenly.

"Well, yea...I mean, you never tell me anything anymore."

"Oh look who's talking, Yami."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh think about it, Yami."

"Give me examples. Prove it to me."

"Ok. Let's start with the fact that you like me." Yami stopped pacing around and looked at her.

"How much did you read exactly?" he asked her cautiously.

"From the beginning to tonight's stuff." She replied as she walked over to him.

"You know, it's funny how things are. You think you know a person, then you find out something totally unexpected of them." Anzu said as she wrapped her arms around Yami's neck.

"Anzu, what are you doing?" Yami asked her uncertainly.

"Just listen to me ok?" He nodded and she smiled.

"Good. Like with you for instance. I always just thought of you just as my best friend, like the boy next door type. I never would have thought you like me." She said as she continued to move around him so she was soon facing him.

"Well, now you know don't you? And now you can tell me, eww gross, get out of my life. Whatever it is that girls say when rejecting someone." He replied monotonously.

"See, there's my point exactly. You assume you know what I'm going to do. Yet, you have no idea." She whispered into his ear and placed her lips gently over his. They stayed like that in an innocent yet passionate kiss for as long as they could. Yami soon broke apart from her.

"Was that out of pity? Or just as friends?" he asked her. She looked shocked which quickly turned into sadness.

"Of course not. Yami, I love you too much to describe and if you don't want to believe me, then go ahead." She replied as she started walking towards the door.

"Anzu wait." He called after her. She stopped at the door and turned around as he walked over to her.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

"You just did." She smirked causing him to hit her playfully.

"No really, can I?" he asked again.

"Fire away." She said calmly. However, she was beginning to feel nervous about the position they were in, his hands on her hips, her pressed close to his chest. 'Aw, what the hell? Been waiting for a moment like this for a while.' She thought to herself, pushing the fears away.

"Anzu, I've liked you for a long time now. And I was just wondering..." he paused slightly.

"Wondering what, Yami?" Anzu edged him on, knowing fully well what he wanted to ask.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?Like,bemygirlfriend?" he said very fast in one breath.

"Say what?" she said with laughter in her voice. He took a deep breath and brought his face closer to hers.

"Would you go out with me? Like, be my girlfriend?" he tried again. She smiled gently and leaned closer to him.

"Thought you'd never ask." She replied and kissed him again.

"Neither did I." He said truthfully and responded into her kiss. They broke apart and stood by the doorway.

"Think we should go out there and see the others?" Anzu asked him after some time.

"Sure, why not?" Yami said casually and opened the door.

"After you, good lady." He said in a mock-British tone.

"Thank you kind sir." She replied in the same tone and grabbed his hand. They walked out to the living room where the others greeted them.

"It's about time you two came out. We thought you got in another fight." Mai said.

"Or were doing something else." Joey added slyly. Yami raised his eyebrow and Anzu blushed.

"You are one sick man, Joey." Yami said. Joey grinned and nodded.

"So, are you guys, like dating?" Yugi asked. He looked at their hands.

"I take the hands as a yes." He said excitedly. Mai and Shizuka started talking about how cute those two were and making bets on who made the first move.

"Yea, we're dating. About damn time too." Yami said as he glanced at Anzu. She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Well, if you had told me, I would have asked you out." She informed him.

"Well, you didn't tell me either." Yami replied.

"Whatever." She said as they both started laughing. All ten of them were sprawled out in the living room, just talking, when Yami yawned widely.

"Tired?" Anzu asked him. He nodded and looked at the clock.

"Man, it's already 3 in the morning. I vote we all hit the sack. We can continue all this stuff tomorrow." Yami announced to the group. There was a buzz of agreement and everybody got into their sleeping bags and rearranged them to be comfortable.

"Ok. Night every body." Yami said.

"Night guys." Everybody started saying and things quieted down. It was a peaceful silence as everyone stopped moving and Yami reached over to turn off the light. Until Mai noticed something.

"Hey Joey?" she called her boyfriend's name.

"Yea?"

"Why are you still wearing the hot pink bikini?" she asked him. Everyone looked over and burst into laughter as Yami turned the light back on. At this rate, the party would not end until much, MUCH later.

Finished!

Done!

Yeah!

People I want to reach a 100 reviews so please review!

Love ya!


End file.
